


Misc. Screenshots

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Instagram, NaNoWriMo, Snapchat, Social Media, Twitter, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 10: Social Media FicRandom screenshots of Haikyuu boys being............themselves lol. All vignettes are unrelated and are merely tiny peeks into their daily lives.





	Misc. Screenshots

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd and horrifically so. I'm actually sorry for how little energy I put into this /);-;(\ I hope one day I can come back and do this prompt justice but alas my spoons escape me today.
> 
> Links embedded go directly to the post that inspired the vignette.
> 
>  **ETA 2019/02/03:**  
>  Updated the fic for better formatting and minor edits!

**RYUU** @xXryuutanakaXx • 25 Mar  
new hair!!  
( _Image: Selfie of first-year Tanaka with a buzzcut_ ) 

 **RYUU** @ryuutanakaXx • 25 Mar  
@sugasuga pls stop  
( _[Image](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/343819468989792259/508850970005078017/IMG_20181104_225058.jpg): Sugawara tapping on Tanaka’s head like it’s a drum_)

 **RYUU** @ryuutanakaXx • 5 minutes ago  
@ryuutanakaXx #tbt to when i first got this!!! 

 **RYUU** @ryuutanakaXx • 2 minutes ago  
@ryuutanakaXx still lookin good too @rollingthundah4  
( _Image: Selfie of Tanaka and Nishinoya in cool poses_ )

* * *

**suga** @sugasuga • 10 minutes ago  
My precious first years!  
( _[Video](https://twitter.com/haikyuuvines/status/790135024817475584): Four random toddlers dressed up in orange raincoats playing in a giant puddle_) 

 **kageyama tobio** @settersoul • 8 minutes ago  
@sugasuga im offended sugasan

 **the next little giant! (aka shouyou)** @littlegiant_10 • 9 minutes ago  
@sugasuga were not THAT little..........>_>

 **Tsukishima Kei** @tsukkikei • 9 minutes ago  
@littlegiant_10 @sugasuga I don’t understand, it’s just 4 Hinatas

 **the next little giant! (aka shouyou)** @littlegiant_10 • 7 minutes ago  
@tsukkikei @sugasuga UR SO MEAN

 **kageyama tobio** @settersoul • 6 minutes ago  
@tsukkikei @littlegiant_10 @sugasuga but hes rite

 **the next little giant! (aka shouyou)** @littlegiant_10 • 5 minutes ago  
@tsukkikei @settersoul @sugasuga ( •̀_•́ )

 **suga** @sugasuga • 4 minutes ago  
@tsukkikei @littlegiant_10 @settersoul now now children no fighting! We’re supposed to be enjoying the rain (✿⌣〰⌣)

 **Azumane Asahi** @glassheart_ace3 • 2 minutes ago  
@sugasuga you have too much fun riling them up Suga...........

* * *

**TsukkiKeis** • 3 hours ago  
Jk. 

( _[Video](https://twitter.com/haikyuuvines/status/789938735269961728): Tsukishima holding up a yellow balloon with the words “I’M SORRY I’M SUCH AN ASSHOLE” in bold text. He leans his face against the balloon before letting it deflate. Then, he holds up a paper that says: “Jk.”_)

 **25 likes**  

 **yamtadashi**      lol!! thats so u  
**littlegiant.10**      if vids could be insta profile pics this would be urs  
**settersoulkageyama**      ^^ agreed

* * *

[Conversation between _dragonryuu_  to _torataiga_ ]

dragonryuu     DUDE LOOK WAT WE DID TODAY

( _Snapchat[video](https://twitter.com/haikyuuvines/status/789937401137332225) from dragonryuu: Shot inside a house. Ennoshita films Nishinoya walking through an entry, saying, “Oh no!” Ennoshita then says, “Oh no!” Tanaka—wearing a hard hat—then bursts through the wall next to Nishinoya, yelling, “OH YEEAAAAAH!”_) 

torataiga     BRO!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Azumane Asahi** @glassheart_ace3 • [1 hour ago  
](https://twitter.com/incorrecthqq/status/1059093475449290753)I heard police sirens and began panicking even though Ive never done anything illegal before 

21 Retweets • 55 Likes 

Yacchan @bluestarsyachi, soft fries are the best @yamstadashi, and 5 others retweeted this

* * *

[Conversation between _owlace4_  to _kuroocat_ ]

owlace4     yo!!! that looks cool!! wat movie is it?  
kuroocat     I love you man  
owlace4     i love u 2?? but srs wats it called  
kuroocat     I LOVE YOU MAN  
owlace4     I LOVE YOU TOO BRO  
owlace4     ???????

( _Snapchat[image](http://stability.tumblr.com/post/179976324966/positive-memes-a-wholesome-woooosh) from kuroocat: Photo of a DVD copy of the movie, [“I Love You, Man”](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51oxdtXyNWL._SY445_.jpg)_) 

owlace4     ohhhhhhhhhh  
kuroocat     Lol. Its okay bro I love u too

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to [@haikyuuvines](https://twitter.com/haikyuuvines) for inspiring almost all of this fic lmao.
> 
> ~~I’m looking for a beta for this project. If you’re interested, please let me know c:~~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](http://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/post/182541723674/misc-screenshots-misc-haikyuu-characters)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
